High-speed digital-to-analog converter (DAC) drivers are widely used in many optical and wired communication applications. For example, N-level pulse-amplitude modulation (PAM-N) signaling in high speed serdes and optical applications need high-speed low-power DAC and/or non-return-to-zero (NRZ) drivers. Existing DAC drivers such as current-mode DACs may be used at high speed but consume significant current and require substantial drive capability that make them high-power DAC drivers. For example, an existing n-bit current-mode DAC driver with a desired linearity needs a high supply-voltage (e.g., ˜1.5V) and includes a number of (e.g., n) slices, each of which has to be driven by a level-shifter circuit to shift the voltage level of a respective input signal (e.g., a CMOS voltage level of ˜0.9V) to a higher-voltage level (e.g., ˜1.5V). The level-shifter circuit needs a high-supply voltage as well, which adds to the already high power consumption of the existing current-mode DAC driver.